


Trilogía

by Aurora_Execution



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Family Drama, Incest, M/M, Multi, Psychological Drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Execution/pseuds/Aurora_Execution
Summary: Punto de vista y particularidades de los protagonistas en ésta no tan particular relación.
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Gemini Saga, Gemini Kanon/Leo Aiolia, Gemini Kanon/Sagittarius Aiolos, Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos/Gemini Kanon/Leo Aiolia, Leo Aiolia/Sagittarius Aiolos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Aioria

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia tiene su tiempo ya, pero como al resto de mis fics, los estoy editando. Es la primera y única que trata el amor entre hermanos. Espero sea de su agrado. Desde ya gracias por pasarse por acá.
> 
> Los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

Se mordió el labio, desviando un momento la vista hacia el cielo. Particularmente disfrutaba de esos días tranquilos, donde podía recostarse en las gradas del Coliseo sin hacer otra cosa que observar a sus compañeros entrenar, aguardando por que llegase su turno de medirse en la arena. Cuando sintió su rostro arder por el sol, volvió su vista al espectáculo en el centro del enorme y milenario Coliseo, guardián y protector de sangre y sudor de tantos, tantísimos, guerreros ya olvidados.

Eran increíbles. Ni el tiempo, cruel enemigo, había podido modificar sus movimientos, sus sincronizados brazos, sus elegantes patadas, los bloqueos y sonrisas de extrema—y enfermiza—complicidad.

Aioria volvió a morder su labio a la espera de poder sosegar su hambre. Sí, hambre. Le repugnaba imaginarse lo que su mente fraguaba a su imagen, pero sus ojos impregnados en fuego, no podían sino contemplar con lujuria como esos cuerpos se pegaban uno a otro, en un baile sensual y primitivo, donde las manos se unían para bloquearse y sentirse, porque se imaginaba que en las venas de esos dos guerreros, no sólo corría la sangre inundada de adrenalina, sino de deseo, se les escapaba por la vista, se les drenaba por el sudor, se deseaban como dos animales en celo, y esa simple batalla de entrenamiento, no era más que la antesala de lo que vendría después, la salvaje batalla en la cama, donde uno sometería al otro, donde uno clamaría y bebería del otro… y él, por más enfermo que sonase, quería bebérselos a ambos, por completo. Delirante y orgiástico.

Se apretó la entrepierna al cruzarse de piernas, para no evidenciar más, lo que sus ojos, que chisporroteaban de placer, demostraban.

—Aioros al suelo, Saga es el vencedor—escuchó clamar a Dohko.

Sonrió. Claro que Saga era el ganador, en la arena…más en la cama sería su hermano. Y él.

* * *

Entrecerró los ojos, desafiante y altanero, como sólo él podía serlo. Lo hizo más por fastidiar que por otra cosa, le divertía probar los límites de su compañero. Sonrió complacido al obtener lo que buscaba.

Kanon resopló visiblemente hastiado, no soportaba su presencia, detestaba la atención que su hermano le daba, a ambos, porque el otro idiota también venía con sus aires de mariconadas e inocencia—que no tenía en lo absoluto—y lo arrastraba de las narices a donde quisiese ¡los detestaba!

— ¿No responderás? Es una oferta tentadora.

Y ahí estaba otra vez la sonrisa arrogante y sobradora. Apretó su mandíbula sintiendo como crujían sus dientes, casi al instante le sonrió, cínico, con un destello de sadismo desbordando de sus ojos verdes, no le daría el gusto, las cosas se harían como él quería.

Lo sujetó de la barbilla, delineando con su mirada cada rasgo de su joven rostro, era tan bello el maldito. Sus labios de rojo carnoso eran una perdición que bien podía disfrutar hasta el fin de sus días y esa mirada verdosa… era lo único que podía distinguir y diferenciar de su hermano, porque Aioria trasmitía una seguridad y orgullo tras sus verdes ojos, lejos de los bondadosos y azules de Aioros, que tantas veces gozó también.

Acercó su rostro al cuello del menor y olfateó su esencia, descubriendo cada punto desigual entre los hermanos castaños, Aioros siempre olía a bueno, Aioria despedía sensualidad. Su miembro vibró. Clavó sus dientes en el cuello, lo lamió, sintiendo como el _pequeño_ comenzaba a temblar.

—Está bien—dijo, desfigurando su sonrisa, mientras sujetaba el pantalón del castaño y lo arrastraba para tomar el miembro entre sus manos—.Pero…—sonrió más feroz, más demente—llámame Saga… yo te llamaré Aioros.

—Eres un enfermo Kanon—gimió.

—Claro, me acuesto con mi hermano… como tú.

* * *

— ¿Otra vez te irás?—no pudo evitar sentirse molesto.

—Saga pidió mi ayuda para…

—Saga esto, Saga lo otro, ¿acaso Saga no puede hacer nada por su cuenta?

Le molestaba mucho, sentía celos también ¿Cómo no sentirlos? Estaba seguro que era una venganza que el gemelo le hacía por haberse acostado con su hermano. Aioros lo observó un tanto confundido cuando lo vio curvar sus labios, sonriendo casi con malicia. Aioria estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, por lo que no se percataba de la turbación en su hermano.

Le había gustado probar a Kanon, saborear sus labios, su piel… su sexo. Era exquisito, todo él, su mordacidad a la hora de hablar, su sagacidad, Kanon era completamente diferente a Saga, lo arrastraba al bode de la locura pasional, le había brindado uno de sus mejores orgasmos y sólo recordarlo, le llenaba el cuerpo de ardor, eran completamente diferentes. Saga, tocaba como buscando no romper, delicado y atento, Kanon era salvaje, sus manos ásperas le hacían vibrar, sus manos marcaban con dureza y pasión, dejando bien en claro que ahí, había pasado él. Ahora sabía porque Saga estaba perdido por su hermano, incluso y aunque no lo admitiera, sabía que Aioros también lo estaba.

— ¿Aioria?

Pestañeó un par de veces para librarse de semejantes memorias y observó el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano que comenzaba a vestirse. Nunca iba a entender qué lo había arrastrado a semejante aberración contra la naturaleza, y sin duda una terrible ofensa contra su Diosa, y le importaba un carajo entenderlo de todas formas… amaba a su hermano, por sobre todas las cosas.

—Vete, nos veremos después.

Aioros asintió, besándolo para después marcharse.


	2. Saga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este raro fic. 
> 
> Espero disfruten la lectura.

Sacudió su cabeza, espantando así el contacto. Estaba molesto.

No deseaba su compañía en ese momento, ni la de su gemelo… o Aioros. Le molestaba pensar en los tres… era algo tan enfermo… incluso pensó que su mentada locura anterior no llegaba a comparase al terrible _idilio_ en el que estaba inmerso.

Aioria sonreía algo mórbido, Saga no podía llegar a imaginarse lo que su retorcida mente estaba planeando, pero él no sería su candidato, su _conejillo de indias_. ¿Por qué tuvo que revolcarse con su hermano? Frunció más el ceño de sólo imaginárselo. No, no sentía placer o algún morbo especial, le daba asco, le daba asco compartirlo. A Kanon, claro.

—Vamos, no hice más qué lo que tú haces—notó la rabia farfullando en su timbre de voz. Esa frase le produjo un deja vú—.¿O es qué…? ¿Sientes celos?

Esos malditos ojos fulgurosos… aún los recordaba en plena inocencia, un infante que se la pasaba entre medio de ellos, de Aioros y de él. Recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba sentarse en medio, acariciarlos a ambos, les gustaba comparar la textura de la piel de uno y otro, ignorando la incomodidad que despertaba, en uno más que en otro. Aioros disfrutaba de las caricias de su hermano, pero él se agazapaba ante tales muestras de afecto. Que Aioria se le subiera al regazo, que lo abrazara e incluso lo besara, rayaba lo hastío.

Y ahora era él, el que se subía a su regazo… caliente y empalado.

Torció el gesto, era una venganza. Todo su problema era una estúpida y _merecida_ venganza. De las noches en que aun joven, lo citaba al recinto Patriarcal, y lo disfrutaba sin culpa alguna. Hoy esas culpas lo carcomían, no podía decidirse si su relación era la más enfermiza—por sobre la de su hermano, todo sea dicho—una relación de amor y odio tan fuerte, de venganza y placer, de sometimiento y reticencia…

Estaba cansado.

Si hubiera estado en su poder volver el tiempo atrás y nunca involucrarse en esa locura, lo habría hecho sin dudarlo. Pero él no era Chronos. Era un simple mortal que vivió subyugado por sus propios defectos. Tal vez ya era momento de enfrentarse a la realidad y dejar de jugar, de mancillar.

Sólo quería un poco de paz. Su alma, irónicamente (o no tanto) sólo la halló en la muerte, buscarla en vida era una tarea devastadora.

Dio media vuelta ingresando al interior de su Templo, no dijo nada. En ese momento, si hablaba, estaba seguro terminaría devorándolo, algo que seguramente se haría inevitable, con los pasos siguiéndolo por detrás.

* * *

Observarlo le dolía. Tocarlo le dolía… hacer el amor dolía.

Dolía y molestaba.

Siempre sonriente, siempre dispuesto a olvidarlo todo. Y él, como buen pastor, se entregaba a los brazos de su salvador. Aioros le producía llagas.

La verdad es que ellos eran iguales, en retorcidas formas que nadie—estaba seguro—entendería. Compartían ese sentimiento insondable de sobreprotección hacia sus hermanos, una enfermedad de pertenencia. Una necesidad de posesión. Porque ambos pasaron años sin verse, sin saber de uno ni de otro, de dolor y pérdida irreparable, que juntos, siempre juntos, buscaron rellenar. Y aunque él comenzara antes con el pérfido juego, habían acabado por sucumbir ante sus hermanos: amarlos.

¿Y cómo expresarles ese amor entonces, si no era a través del contacto físico? ¿Del contacto espiritual y carnal?

No estaba muy seguro de si Aioros compartía ese pensamiento, pero así le gustaba imaginarlo, una excusa ante su atrocidad.

Pero más allá de su obsesión por su hermano, Saga tenía algo muy en claro y eso era que amaba a Aioros, desde siempre, lo ama. Por eso su dolor es doble ¡triple! Porque no es capaz de desligarse de su hermano, de una forma menos íntima, porque le gusta, lo tiene que reconocer, Kanon tiene una increíble facilidad para doblegarlo. Y entendía que Aioros se sintiera de la misma forma con su gemelo, aunque le doliera lo indecible.

Con Aioria todo es más _complicado_ , es hermano de Aioros, nada más… por eso lo buscó en sus años oscuros, porque en él, por más efímeros que fueran, naufragaban destellos de Aioros, y él desesperado los consumía, produciendo así una atracción que nunca pudo cortar.

—Saga—lo escuchó suspirar entrecortadamente.

Aioros y Kanon eran sus pilares, quienes podían destruirlos en un parpadeo, como hizo Kanon años atrás. O levantarlos, como Aioros hacía en ese momento, con sus besos, su perdón.

Aioros le producía alivio, confort… placer. Entregarse a él era lo único que disfrutaba sin culpa alguna, sin porqués ni cómos.

—Te amo…

Sus embestidas, su tacto, su aroma lo trasportaban a un orgasmo, casi sideral.

* * *

Sí, definitivamente Kanon tenía la particular facilidad de exasperarlo. También. Detestaba cuando se ponía a reír como demente a costilla suya. Esa mañana había sido el colmo.

—¡Vamos! No te enfades, fue sólo una vez… no tienes por qué preocuparte—dijo entre risas. Idiota, mil veces idiota—.Además, no hice más qué lo que tú haces.

Esta vez lo notó fruncir el ceño, evidentemente molesto. No lo entendía, por momentos Kanon se comportaba como un hermano cariñoso para después volver a ser el cínico energúmeno que era en realidad. Su relación lo agotaba en todos los sentidos, Kanon era tan o más posesivo que él.

Lo sintió rodearlo con sus brazos y pegar su rostro a su hombro, lo sintió suspirar… allí vendrían las disculpas.

Se estremeció al sentirlo besar el cuello, casi instantáneamente se sintió asqueado, por lo que se soltó rápidamente, no estaba de humor para _esa_ clase de disculpas.

Nunca nada sería fácil entre ellos, Kanon andaba por la vida como si lo que hacía era tan natural como beber agua, tan indispensable en realidad. A Saga, las culpas lo atormentaban, nunca fue una persona sencilla, eso lo tenía claro, muchos misterios aún guardaba bajo llave en su interior, muchas cosas que prefería encomendarlas al olvido, por el bien de su consciencia.

Saga comparaba a su hermano como el diablillo que se posa en su hombro siniestro, Aioros vendría a ser la voz de la razón—el ángel—bien ganadas tenía sus alas.

Suspiró. Estaba cansado. De todo, de todos… de él.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer, Kanon…

Su gemelo le estampó un beso en los labios, tanteó y pronto se vio correspondiéndolo, mientras dejaba que lo sujetara de esa forma usufructo que lo caracterizaba.

Perdiéndolo en los laberintos de su debilidad…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero lo hayan disfrutado!
> 
> Será hasta la próxima. Gracias por leer.


	3. Kanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Otra vez por aquí, espero disfruten la lectura.

Dicen que los golpes te hacen fuerte, que cuentan más las caídas, que sobrevive el valiente, que vive el que concreta, más allá del que sueña.

Dicen que la vida es la que impone los retos, estando en uno superarlos o dejarse vencer... ubicarse justo en medio de lo celestial y lo terrenal. Que la vida es el mediador junto a la razón, de donde irían a parar las almas. Todo eso dicen pero, no hablan de personas, de belleza, de dolor, de alegría, de odio y de amor.

No te lo hacen saber, porque justamente, esas son las pruebas a superar. Y claro que el amor es la meta, el premio.

El amor es la vida misma...

Pero hablan de un amor terrenal, de uno impuesto por la creación, hablan del amor como superfluo del universo, que cada quien lo lleva dentro, pero que debe manifestarlo como la naturaleza lo impuso. Ordenan enderezarnos en el camino, bajo sus reglas, sus modos y con su estilo y verdad putrefactos... es la enfermedad del mundo, ordenes, condicionamientos en el sentir...

Amor hay uno solo, se experimenta y se goza. Nada más.

Cambiar lo que ha sido y fue, nunca. ¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Por qué mortificarse? Culpas, los humanos se llenan de ellas y se dejan devorar por los recuerdos, por las cosas insignificantes, por las estupideces cometidas. Es esencial arrepentirse, sólo y tan sólo si conlleva al destierro de aquello que nos perturbó en un principio.

Kanon estaba seguro de todo ello, de que no valía la pena rememorar las cosas—atrocidades—que pudo cometer en el pasado. Sí le valió un arrepentimiento, una redención, pero ya estaba.

Ni siquiera aquel francés, que lo recitaba cual credo, lo llevaba a cabo. Camus era tan dependiente de sus emociones y recuerdos como todos en ese Santuario.

Pero él estaba libre, sin sombras, sin ataduras y sin prejuicios…

Entonces, ¿por qué Saga insistía en traerlos al presente? ¿En poner sobre la mesa cada recuerdo de lo que alguna vez hizo?

Era por Aioros. Porque todo lo esencial para su gemelo se resumía en ese nombre; Aioros de Sagitario.

O Aioros Sfakianakis. A veces olvidaba que ellos también poseían apellidos. Tantos años salvaguardando una Constelación, una posición ¡una Diosa! que era fácil olvidar que afuera, en el mundo ajeno a Dioses y guerras, eran humanos, con padres, con apellidos y riquezas… ellos no, pero algunos sí.

Saga decía no entenderlo, pero lo entendía sobradamente. El muy maldito…siempre tan misterioso y eternamente triste. Tristeza que le transmitía día a día, entre sus brazos, entre sus besos, mezcla de pasiones y remordimientos. Él no podía arrepentirse de saberse entre sus gemidos, dueño de su orgasmo.

Sufría, claro, es humano, eso ya quedó bastante demostrado. Sufría porque el pecado que cometía no era simplemente follarse a su hermano, que el infierno mismo escupiría su alma asqueado. No, era amarlo, amarlo como no amaba a nadie, a tal punto, incluso… que le gustaba que así lo llamaran; Saga.

No veía en Saga a su gemelo, veía al hombre que, debajo de la apariencia espejismo, era.

—Y te amo infeliz…—murmuró.

Lloró, porque ese amor, al final del camino, jamás le correspondería del todo, no mientras exista un Aioros Sfakianakis a quien adorar.

* * *

Quince años atrás, cuando Saga, el Dios encarnado en la Tierra y su inseparable amigo, el bondadoso y perfecto Aioros, decidieron dejarlo de lado para amarse, Kanon sintió que su vida se fragmentó. Por un lado entendía que Saga y ese otro griego, siendo los dos únicos Santos, estuvieran ocupados, pero lo que no entendía era porqué su hermano regresaba sonriente, siempre sonriente. Una sonrisa que él no producía, que él no disfrutaba y que odió con toda su alma.

Claro que él, perspicaz, no tardó en hallar el motivo de esa sonrisa, la estrella por la cual Saga orbitaba… Aioros Sfakianakis… no tardó en hallar la ranura por la que su infranqueable hermano sucumbiría… y destruirla, a través de lo único que realmente le importaba en la vida, el propio Saga. Pero antes, se dio el gusto de disfrutarlo.

Fue en ese tiempo, que descubrió el insano placer de follar mientras su amante lo llamaba como su hermano. Llámenle fetiche. Aioros no lo sabía, o pretendía no hacerlo.

_—Saga…estás distinto… pero no te detengas—gimió—, me gusta._

El impacto fue tal... se sintió como si hubiera recibido su propia _explosión de galaxias._ Simplemente se drenó por completo en un orgasmo demencial, mientras disfrutaba del nombre de Saga en labios de otro, dirigido a él. Demente.

Enfermo.

Pero ahí estaba Aioros una vez más, plenamente consciente de quién era, de qué quería con él, y sin más, lo consentía.

Y ambos sufrían, y sus almas lloraban, porque utilizaban la figura del ser más amado por ellos, de la manera más mezquina que existe. Y lo herían, lo herían cada día, mientras sus sexos ardían en sus bocas, en sus anos, donde sea, ardían… estallaban… sobre la imagen de Saga.

Enfermos, realmente. El infierno escupiría su degradación.

* * *

¿Y por qué él? Justo él.

Mocoso insufrible, siempre igual, siempre arrogante. Deseando lo ajeno, metiéndose en medio de lo que no le corresponde. Era momento de darle una lección, ya estaba metido hasta la médula si descubrían sus relaciones, una más no haría la diferencia.

Había dos puntos débiles en el menor de los castaños. El primordial y adorado por sobre el universo mismo; su hermano. El otro, el quinto griego en las filas Doradas; Milo.

No sería fácil conociendo al rubio, sobre todo con cierto pelirrojo pedante, rondando como buitre en busca de la carroña. Pero a Kanon le gustaban los desafíos y de sobra conocía todas las manías para hacerse de la victoria.

Estaba seguro que no le quedarían ganas de revolcarse con su hermano (y con Aioros) nuevamente, porque si había algo de lo que Kanon podía vanagloriarse, era su astucia… y su belleza, claro está.

Tiempo después supo, que había cometido un error. Que Milo no era presa fácil, ni mucho menos estúpido, que Camus era mucho más importante en la vida de Aioria y que el mismo Aioria lo era en la suya…

¡Maldito el día que decidió probarlo! ¡Maldito el día que esos desgraciados hermanos decidieron nacer!

Todo sería mucho más fácil, si sólo fueran Saga y él.

Aunque el infierno les escupiera encima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero realmente que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.
> 
> Será hasta el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer.


	4. Aioros

No pasaba por olvidar, enterrar e incluso—como algunos creían—ser estúpidamente bondadoso. Estaban tan equivocados… Él recordaba todo ¡todo! Lo llevaba tatuado en su piel, en las cicatrices que sus manos le hicieron. Lo llevaba arraigado en su memoria, cuyo botón se disparaba sin compasión en ocasiones, produciéndole un dolor que poco se comparaba con alguno sentido antes.

Pero lejos de lo que todos podrían llegar a pensar, ese dolor, no tenía sus bases, sus raíces ni en el odio, ni en el resentimiento de la injusticia que estigmatizó su figura. No. Era la culpa… el abandono.

Su culpa. Su abandono.

Observar sus ojos verdes, sus brillantes y sinceros ojos verdes, era lo peor. Pasó tiempo sin poder verlo directamente a los ojos. Y es que recordar las últimas palabras que su padre le dedicó antes de morir, la encomienda de ese pequeño bebé que era su hermano, eran la prueba de que había fallado. Sí, Aioros se había convertido en su protector y cumplió ese papel con dignidad durante sus siete primeros años, después, lo dejó a su suerte.

Ahora que lo tenía de vuelta, le dio la protección y dedicación que se merecía, pero de una manera atroz. Tan retorcida que sus entrañas muchas veces no guardaron tal putrefacción.

¿Qué diría Athena si lo supiera? ¿Sus compañeros?

Aioros no podía dejar de sentirse miserable al sentir la devoción de Aioria, el fervor y el amor en sus palabras, en sus acciones. Algo tan bello, que él había pagado con su ausencia, porque lo había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba ¿no fue su culpa? Poco le importaba, lo había abandonado igual. Fue por ello que, cuando en sus brazos, Aioria se desarmó en llanto, juró jamás dejarlo nuevamente y compensar su falta, a como diera lugar.

No contaba con que su hermano ya tenía decidido la forma de su _castigo._

Aioros asumió su derrota ese día…

—Te necesito…

Aioria hasta el día de hoy, no sabe cuán significativas fueron esas dos palabras, cuánto machacaron su alma. Sabía que para su hermano la situación no le era fácil, no entendía los porqués de su atracción. De su _amor_. Pero con incertidumbre, decidió seguir.

—Necesito sentir que eres parte de mí Aioros… necesito sentir que no te he perdido todos estos años, que mi ser puede reconocerte aun sin mis sentidos, aun sin luz… Te necesito Aioros.

Los labios de su hermano eran el pecado mejor pagado de la historia, porque allí, pegado a los suyos, los sintió sonreír.

Al sexo era mejor no nombrarlo, bastaba ya con sentirlo… y disfrutarlo.

Había sido completamente derrotado.

* * *

La culpa venía por partida doble, así como Géminis también había venido al mundo. Aunque él pasó muchos años ignorándolo.

Sentir que fue su existencia quien dividió a ambos, que ennegreció el alma de Saga y corrompió la inocencia de Kanon. Que fue él, quien siempre estuvo en medio de la divergencia, no hacía más que torturarlo.

Su presencia, siempre cínica, traía consigo la peor derrota que Aioros reconocería jamás. Su presencia le recordaba aquel mortuorio cosmos que sintió alguna vez desde las sombras del tercer Templo, el suyo por supuesto, inmiscuido en pensamientos insanos, sometidos a la voluntad de su susurrante deseosa e indescifrable perversión.

La trampa en que cayó una y otra vez… una y otra vez…

Una y otra vez.

Suspiró, mientras era enredado en aquellas telas, mientras las sentía tensarse en sus extremidades. Todavía se ruborizaba por esos juegos—nada inocentes—se erizaba al contacto de la suavidad, contraste con las ásperas manos de quien lo tenía en ese momento a su merced. Su aliento le hizo temblar, su lengua jadear… su sexo vivir.

La culpa venía acompañada de un inexplicable placer, tremendo y absorbente. La culpa nunca supo tan bien, nunca se disfrutó tanto, como en esos momentos.

—El hombre está hecho de deseos, de pasiones, de sentires…—la voz sonaba suave pero cargada de erotismo—. No dejes que tu espíritu se marchite por creer que lo que haces está mal… nadie tiene ese derecho, nadie puede juzgarte por desear, por sentir… nadie puede juzgarte por vivir…—lo besó, disfrutando de la entrecortada respiración—, déjate vivir, libértate Aioros, libérate y comprenderás entonces lo que te digo.

Era un demonio, un jodido manipulador. Aioros estaba consciente que en realidad debería odiarlo, debería asesinarlo por haber jugado con él en el pasado, por hacerse pasar por Saga para dominarlo. Aioros estaba consciente que Kanon era, sin dudas, su némesis.

Pero que bien se sentía la culpa y el remordimiento en sus brazos…

—Jodido…—gimió con fuerzas ante sus embestidas—, eres un jodido manipulador.

Acabó diciendo… acabó en todo los sentidos, completamente derrotado.

* * *

No había secretos entre ellos. Hacía años, habían permitido contemplarse como un libro abierto ante el otro y eso jodía en momentos—como ese—que sabían lo que acababa de ocurrir.

La mirada siempre melancólica de Saga, era un puñal que se iba clavando cada vez un poco más hondo en su pecho. Y allí sí afloraba todas esas culpas que se tragaba mientras disfrutaba de sus _pecados_ …

Y allí afloraba todo el dolor por lastimarse el uno al otro, por no poder terminar de una maldita vez con esos sentimientos que los unía. Por sucumbir ante el amor que se guardaban, algo de lo puro que pudieron conservar de aquellos años inocentes, pero cada día era peor, cada día pesaba más.

Cada día la culpa lo mataba un poco más, así mismo, ambos se destruían en esa relación malsana y demoledora.

Pero la idea de terminar con todo…

Los habían formado para ser hombres devotos y guerreros, sin temor a la muerte, si ella es el principal orgullo que blandían, porque morir por su Diosa es el mayor honor.

Nadie nunca les dijo que ser humanos sería tan difícil.

Llegó al Templo de Géminis, ni siquiera hizo elevar su cosmos para anunciarse, Saga ya estaba allí, inexpresivo, aguardándolo. Era tan bello, que ni el dolor y el remordimiento pudieron derretir su adónica belleza, su cuerpo acusaba a Saga de una manera atronadora, vibraba de tan sólo verlo, de imaginarse la expiación de su ser.

Pero algo había cambiado en él, y nunca supo qué.

Trece años no pasan en vano.

Los pasos metálicos retumbaron ensordecedoramente sobre las columnas y paredes de aquel místico Templo, Aioros no se movió, era Saga quien se acercaba…

Si había llegado el final Aioros no podía imaginarse uno mejor si era él, nuevamente, quien terminara con su vida. El cosmos enrarecido de Saga produjo electricidad en su cuerpo.

Aioros sonrió, mientras juntaba sus labios con el hombre de su vida, mientras se fundía en polvo cósmico como el mártir que era y siempre sería, con su verdugo… amo y señor de su destino.

Las galaxias alumbraron el firmamento. Eran polvo cósmico. Eran uno sólo. Eran historia, alma y cuerpo, sangre y sudor, amor y odio… dolor.

—¿Cuándo se acabará todo esto?

Aioros no respondió. Dudaba si alguna vez podrían terminar con el cataclismo que ellos mismos desataron. Eran cobardes y dependientes de sus propios demonios.

Y habían sido derrotados completamente…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura.
> 
> Será hasta el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer.


	5. Incertidumbre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por pasarse por aquí, me hacen muy feliz :)

Sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar. Que su cuerpo—que poco podía llegar a reflejarlo—se estaba consumiendo en su propia mugre. Estaba harto, asqueado, insatisfecho, celoso, malhumorado.

¡Todo!

—¿Podrías estarte quieto? Me mareas de tanto ir y venir.

Lo fulminó con la mirada, sus ojos se encendieron.

Siguió con sus cavilaciones, sus miedos, inseguridades. Quería por un día, por una vez, dejar de pensar en lo retorcido de su vida, lo asquerosa que se había convertido desde que había decidido compartir algo _más_ que un abrazo con su hermano… y con Kanon… y con Saga ¡Joder! Era un maldito sexópata.

—¿Y…? ¿Qué te tiene tan…estúpido?

Era el colmo, sus ojos relampaguearon, electrificando el ambiente. Sorteó la posibilidad de hacerlo callar, mientras lo atragantaba con su pene… pero eso era comprobar que efectivamente era un maldito sexópata, que no podía librarse de los problemas y acababa “acallándolos” con sexo.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Milo?

Recién se había percatado que el rubio hacía media hora que se encontraba sentado a sus anchas en el sillón en su Templo y que no había abierto la boca en todo ese tiempo, más que para fastidiar.

—¡Qué carácter! Necesitas una buena mamada a ver si se te calma lo fiero—tiró al aire, sardónico como siempre.

—Que considerado y tú siempre dispuesto—contraatacó.

—Pues, ya ves… soy muy buen amigo—sonrió.

El griego de ojos turquesas no le dio tiempo a responder siquiera, ya se encontraba rodeándolo por el cuello, mientras clavaba sus colmillos en él, pasando el filo de sus dientes por la bronceada piel del castaño. Suspiró, algo cansado, algo excitado.

Hasta que un cosmos, bastante perturbado los hizo separarse.

¡Joder! ¡Mierda!

—Aioros…

El mayor pasó por su lado, lanzando una siniestra mirada, impropia de su imagen celestial, que hizo a los dos menores retroceder unos pasos, Aioria se tensó de pies a cabeza, mientras que Milo no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

—No quise interrumpir, me dirijo a ver a Saga—siseó, su voz fue dura y el nombre del gemelo se escapó como ácido directamente hacia su hermano.

Salió de los privados del quinto Templo con rumbo a la tercera casa.

—¿Y a éste que le picó? Si sólo pasaba, ¿para qué mierda se mete en tu sala? pensé que tú eras el demente de los dos, pero veo que la locura viene de familia—bromeó Milo.

Aioria lo observó molesto, pero en algo tenía razón, su hermano lo estaba buscando a él, no a Saga… lo buscaba a él, y lo había visto en una situación comprometedora con el Escorpión. Maldijo a Milo y a su pene que no podía estarse quieto.

Dio dos pasos hacia el rubio y se detuvo ¡esperen un momento! ¿Aioros estaba celoso?

¡Aioros estaba celoso!

Salió, literal, corriendo de su Templo, dejando a un confundido y cabreado Milo. Últimamente ni Aioria ni Camus le daban la suficiente _atención_ que, creía, merecía.

* * *

No tenía ningún derecho de sentirse de esa manera. Pero le molestaba. Ver a su hermano con otra persona que no sea él o los gemelos, le molestaba.

Aioros se sintió por demás repugnante al darse cuenta que, pensar el compartir a Aioria con Saga y Kanon estaba bien. Como si su hermano fuera un objeto al cual prestar… con sólo una advertencia de devolvérselo en buenas condiciones.

Pero verlo en brazos de Milo le revolvió las tripas, por algún motivo que desconocía hasta el momento, ese griego le caía como plomo, no era su carácter, si comparado con lo jodido que podía llegar a ser Kanon, Milo era un pichón… era otra cosa y comenzaba a sospechar, que tenía estrecha relación con Aioria.

No le gustaba verlo cerca de Aioria.

Cruzó de dos zanjadas el Templo del cangrejo, le daba escalofríos. Siempre.

Sus metálicos pasos se detuvieron a mitad de camino, apretó sus puños y mordió su labio, confundido. No pretendía ir a buscar a Saga y tal vez encontrarse con Kanon. Su último encuentro había sido intenso, y no quería cruzárselo, pues sabía que los recuerdos lo asaltarían y su cuerpo reaccionaría, tampoco quería ver a Saga y sentir que la culpa lo comía sin compasión, cortándole la respiración cuando sintiera los brazos del gemelo mayor envolviéndolo. Porque Saga nunca se enojaba, nunca discutía, sólo agachaba la cabeza y hacía como si nada hubiera ocurrido… una manera horrible de castigarse a sí mismo, por las culpas que le corroen las venas, ensuciando su sangre, deprimiéndolo.

Se sentía atado de pies y manos, porque le era imposible hallar ese eslabón que podría ayudar a Saga a salir de las sombras en las que nuevamente comenzaba a sumirse, ésta vez, por voluntad propia.

Se sentía atado, porque en esa búsqueda infructuosa, se hundía el mismo en el fango y se perdía en el laberinto de Géminis, incapaz de decidirse por tal o cual.

Su amor estaba ahí, alojado en su corazón y cada vez que veía a Saga, su cansado órgano le decía que lo amaba, palpitaba con fuerza y se escapaba de su cuerpo para fundirse con el peli azul. Pero luego aparecía Kanon y todo se iba al carajo.

Y Aioria…

Y ahora Aioria le salía con que lo necesitaba y lo besaba de una manera tan… tan placentera y reconfortante que no podía sino seguir atado a sus dulces labios, un pecado horrible y delicioso. Su hermano al entero lo era, su cuerpo hacía mucho—claro que él lo recordaba cual niño—había dejado de serlo. Ahora era un hombre, un hermoso hombre que le daba amor y confort… y él tomaba ese cuerpo para calmar sus angustias, porque sólo en brazos de Aioria se sentía realmente calmado. Saga ya no podía darle ese sosiego, porque el mismo gemelo no lo tenía y pretendía tomarlo desesperado de él.

Y Aioros lo tomaba de su hermano.

Y Kanon… Kanon era un tipo jodido que sólo buscaba satisfacerse, o al menos eso pensaba, jamás tuvo _profundidad_ con el menor de los gemelos, jamás pudo leer esos ojos jade, como si podía hacerlo con Saga. Y le molestaba.

—¡Aioros!

La voz de Aioria lo trajo a la realidad, nuevamente, aunque dicha realidad, era tan turbia como sus pensamientos.

Se le acercó y su cuerpo tembló al verlo tan imponente con su Oro revistiéndolo. Se posicionó a escasos centímetros, no importándole que estuvieran a la vista de cualquier chismoso y lo abrazó, haciendo que cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensara.

—Regresemos a mi Templo Aioros…sé que no pensabas ir con a Saga.

Asintió, asustado, cada día lo estaba más. Porque su cabeza era un lío, porque sus sentimientos eran un desastre y no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para dejarlos salir con fluidez y comprobar que era un asqueroso incestuoso que ama a su hermano.

Que lo ama en cuerpo y alma.

No quería pensar en ello. Desactivaría esa parte de su consciencia que le dictaba que eso es terrible y disfrutaría del cuerpo de Aioria, al completo.

Con orgasmo incluido.

Antes de emprender el camino hacia el quinto Templo, desvió su mirada hacia la casa de los gemelos y la angustia se precipitó cual lluvia en su corazón… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	6. Por Ti

Saga había salido de misión esa mañana. Había dejado el Santuario sin despedirse, aunque no le parecía raro debido a la discusión que llevaron a cabo la noche anterior. A veces los celos ganaban a la cordura y dejaban que toda la mierda acumulada se destapara, como siempre, era él, el de los reproches, las recriminaciones, las ridículas quejas de abandono…el pan de cada día; los amantes compartidos. No iba a pasarse lo que restara del día pensando en su hermano. Dejando que esa sensación de ansiedad le llevara a pensamientos que no necesitaba recordar.

Subió dos Templos.

Digamos que encontró más de lo que había ido a buscar… y eso que no participaba directamente.

Recorrió el camino hacia la casa de Aioria con el único fin de pasar su tarde de ocio molestando—por así decirlo—al quinto guardián de Athena. Escurridizo, como sólo las mentadas sombras le habían enseñado, se deslizó por el Templo, dibujando su abstracta figura en las paredes reflejadas por las antorchas. Nada.

Un jadeo.

¡Bingo!

Aioria estaba ocupado ¿Con Milo? ¿Camus?… Ninguno, aquella desnuda figura era la de Aioros ¡menuda felación le estaba haciendo!

Se aferró a la columna que daba acceso a la sala principal de los privados del León y su corazón palpitó con fuerza, tratando de que su cosmos que había sido desestabilizado por tremenda imagen, se tranquilizara. Se ocultó bien, buscando el mejor ángulo para su nuevo fetiche… espiar la pecaminosa follada de los hermanos Sfakianakis.

Sus sentidos fueron envueltos por los sonoros gemidos que emitía la garganta del mayor de los castaños. A veces más ronco, a veces más suave…siempre fuerte y endiabladamente pornográfico. Conocía esa variación en sus jadeos; estaba por acabar.

La entrepierna le apretó al grado de comenzar a dolerle mientras observaba como Aioria apretaba los muslos de su hermano y movía su cabeza, perdiendo el miembro al completo en su boca. Nunca se había puesto a observar con detenimiento—perdido siempre en su propio placer—el rostro de Aioros, las muecas y contracciones que ejercían los músculos de su rostro, mientras cerraba sus ojos, apretando con fuerza sus parpados, la boca ligeramente abierta, por donde se escapaban los últimos vestigios de pasión.

Liberó su miembro de la opresión de sus pantalones, estaba al límite de la locura y Aioros contraía sus extremidades arqueando ligeramente su cuerpo al acabar.

¡Dioses!

Kanon mordió dolorosamente sus labios al punto de lastimarse para evitar largar un jadeo que acompañara lo que acababa de presenciar. sus obres refulgieron observando la lengua del _muy sucio_ de Aioria paseándose por la comisura de sus labios. Quiso gritar.

Sus pieles se rozaban, produciendo un vacío, como si sus poros eran ventilas que succionaban la piel del otro, el brillo de la luz que emitía la lámpara le daba un efecto aceitoso, producto del sudor que se les escurría por aquellas pieles bronceadas como Grecia bajo el sol. Él era un poco más _tostado_ que Saga, pero aun así, eran demasiado pálidos a comparación de esos dos.

—Date la vuelta…

Arqueó una ceja, no pensaba que el _gatito_ fuera tan sumiso, obedeciendo cual clérigo a su Dios. La figura imponente de Aioria, arremetía contra la pared de su Templo, mientras sus caderas golpeaban con fuerza y su trasero enrojecía ante las embestidas de Aioros.

Los jadeos a coro comenzaban a agobiarlo, su mirada había perdido todo brillo verde, ahora solo era una gran masa de deseo negruzca, sus pupilas comían a cada instante más y más, tatuaban en su mente, los golpes, los gestos, las manos que viajaban sin control de arriba hacia abajo, de abajo hacia arriba. Sin control.

Arañaban. Gemían. Se llamaban _Aioros… Aioria…_

¡Era tan sucio! Así como él gemía— _Saga, Saga—_ sin control alguno de sus pensamientos, pero esto era mejor, esto era realmente bueno, era lo peor de lo peor.

¿Él y su hermano acaso no?

Aquí participaba Aioros. El buen Aioros, alabado y virtuoso. El Santo intachable, místico, mártir de los desposeídos, el Santo ejemplar y fiel… el mejor hermano.

Aquí estaba Aioros, hundiéndose en la enajenada perversión.

Sus sacudidas obligaban a Aioria a casi quebrarse de placer, mientras su cuerpo era bañado de besos salados y palabras obscenas… Aioros era el Santo ejemplar, héroe entre héroes.

Una vez más perpetuado a sangre y traición.

Se lamió los labios casi saboreando los besos que se daban, casi sintiendo la saliva caliente, su mano se movía con frenesí en su sexo, quería gemir sin control, quería agarrarlos por los cabellos y obligarlos a que acabasen con su tortura.

_«Eres un demente Kanon, un jodido demente»_

Gimió, sí, lo hizo. No pudo contener todo el aliento en sus pulmones, gimió, pero poseídos como estaban, los hermanos no parecieron percatarse, su corazón se disparaba y bombeaba feroz en su pecho, eran tal que pronto desfallecería, estaba seguro.

—Te amo, Aioros… te amo…

Se heló. Detuvo todo lo que hacía, para observar como el gesto de Aioros cambiaba radicalmente ensombreciéndose, incapaz de poder responder. Él sabía que no lo haría, porque ese guarro amaba a Saga tanto como él.

¿Realmente Aioria lo amaba? ¿O el placer lo obligaba a decirlo? Aioria era un pequeño confundido, adicto a su hermano, pero no le bastaba para saciar su vigorosidad, entonces allí aparecía él y todos los demás. No los iba a nombrar, ni pensar en qué era lo que llevaba a Aioria a decir que amaba a su hermano.

No estaba para pensar. Sino para disfrutar.

Un profundo gemido lo regresó de nuevo a la acción, Aioros daba las últimas embestidas, mientras levantaba su pierna derecha y la apoyaba sobre el sillón, tomaba el miembro de su hermano para acabar juntos.

Fue allí, que Aioria sonrió y clavó su esmeraldina mirada en él, pérfida y sobradora.

Siempre supo que estaba ahí, disfrutando como _voyeur_ del espectáculo. Kanon mostró la sonrisa más soez que tenía, mientras sus pupilas se clavaban en Aioria, lamiendo sus labios.

_«Ésta va por ti»_

La frase entró vía cosmos, electrificando el cerebro del castaño, produciendo una descarga que bajó por la columna y explotó en todo su cuerpo. Aioros gemía sin control mientras de derramaba dentro y él, sin despegar sus ojos de Kanon, vio como el semen del gemelo se disparaba junto al suyo.

Una sacudida casi lo hizo ir de buces al suelo, y el revoltijo en su estómago, le obligó a devolver todo lo que tenía en él.

_«¿Por qué te hieres así, Kanon? ¿Por qué te humillas así?»…_

* * *

¿Dónde están sus alas?

Sin poder saciar un vuelo efímero a donde la pudrición de todo lo que los rodea no los alcance, que deje libre aquel deseo de amarlo y que contiene para no condenarlo a la inmundicia de su mezquina identidad y prejuicios de caballeros virtuosos e hipócritas, de aquellos que mueren por tener lo que tú tienes, amor, amor y nada más. Aquellos que venderían su alma al mejor postor, si con ella llenan el espacio vacío que el amor no les otorga, como sí a ellos, como sí a él, a quien ama con locura y pretende idolatrar, aquel cuyo ser pretende idealizar y magnificar a través de su pura y esmeralda mirada, aquel que también ha de amarlo como nadie pudo amarlo antes, aunque no pueda corresponder sus sentimientos, lo ama tal cual él es, lleno de sangre y muerte que pocos podrían cargar y él camina bajo la sombra de aquellas miradas que aún se entrecierran en suspicacia. Perdones superficiales.

Cómo es difícil perdonar. Cómo es difícil cuando ellos no saben todo, ellos nunca saben todo. La misericordia de los pecadores.

Y el llanto de los hermanos.

Cómo es difícil comprender que el que se humilla tras la migaja de su hermano es él, el que se arrastra buscando la luz que genera su figura, la luz que pretende liberarlo de todo mal, es él. Cómo es difícil reconocer que la obsesión controla su vida y los bajos instintos lo arrastran a degradarse por algo de comprensión.

Comprensión…

Algo de amor, algo de dolor, un castigo.

Un castigo, un amor, una venganza.

El llanto de la soledad…

Cómo es difícil entenderse, cuando se perdió a sí mismo, el camino y el destino.

Kanon corrió a su Templo, desorientado por aquella frase que Aioros le lanzó.

_¿Por qué se hería así?_

Humillación… él sólo quería amar a Saga, él sólo quería un poco de su amor.

—Hijo de puta… Llora, hazlo. Llora, hasta que el yugo del tiempo no nos alcance y nos permita al fin y sin dolor, ser simplemente, nosotros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que la última parte quedó bastante confusa, pero es simple si le dan una leidita más: Kanon ama a Saga. Algo obsesivo, algo morboso, pero lo ama, y ante la imposibilidad de demostrar que sufre, se "humilla" ante su aparente perversión. No es más que una mascara para disfrazar su lado frágil.
> 
> Bueno, espero hayan disfrutado la lectura. Gracias.


	7. Medallón

El Santuario era diferente por aquellos tiempos, no estructuralmente, pero si emocional. Géminis y Sagitario habitaban sus Casas, Mu, Camus así como Aioria y Milo, eran unos pequeños y despreocupados aprendices que disfrutaban la compañía mutua. Saga y Aioros afianzaban su amistad cada día un poco más. Todo era plenitud y felicidad.

Todos menos él, todos disfrutaban menos él, que debía vivir relegado a las sombras de un Templo putrefacto. Al eclipse de su hermano y la maldición de los gemelos, lo peor era el brillo negado de la Armadura de Géminis ¿Por qué no buscaban la justificación de sus actos a los suyos propios? Nunca nadie vería su _punto de vista_ , porque no les interesaba, no les convenía indagar en sus propios errores. El Santuario decidió, por una norma o miedo irrisorio, que él no debería, siquiera, existir.

_—…Pero pese a todo, yo te protegeré, eres mi hermano…_

_Catorce años tenían cuando comprendió que necesitaba de Saga más allá de ese amor de hermanos. Catorce años tenía cuando lo besó y le hizo el amor por primera vez…_

Saga, su hermano, se desvivía en disculpas de actos que ya no valían la pena. No le interesaba que le perdonasen por el pasado. Lo que le molestaba es que pudieran caer en el mismo error una vez más, no soportaría saber que el futuro guardián de Géminis, cuando decidiera aparecer, tuviera un gemelo al cual ocultar por estar maldito. Kanon necesitaba saber que él fue el último _error_ del Santuario, que con él, se lavaron todos aquellos errores que guerreros antiguos tuvieron que padecer—como él—necesitaba escuchar de los labios de la mandamás, que los gemelos dentro del Santuario tendrían los mismos derechos y que sea la Armadura de Géminis quien decidiera mediante un duelo y juicio justo, a su portador. Y si estaba en su voluntad, como ocurría en esos momentos, compartir tan dichosa responsabilidad.

_—… Sólo por ti soporto todo esto, sólo por ti Saga…_

_Sus besos… sabían tan bien, eran tan perfectos, tan húmedos y ardientes, tan sinceros… sus besos, que suaves eran, que apasionados, que ricos._

_Sus besos… ¿Cuándo fueron que se convirtieron en su adicción?_

Con eso, Kanon estaba satisfecho, con eso podía descansar tranquilo de que sus errores pudieron contribuir a un futuro mejor y más equitativo, sin mascaras ni sombras, sin maldiciones ni destierro.

Desde aquel acantilado tan suyo como el mar Egeo, observó la prisión de roca en la que alguna vez, planeó asesinar a su hermano y a su Diosa. Sonrió mediante regresaba en sus pasos y el Santuario se alzaba a su vista, había tomado una decisión que cambiaría su vida y la de su hermano, tal vez para bien, tal vez para mal si es que Saga así lo entendiera. Pero realmente y después de tanto tiempo, sentía que estaba en paz con sus pensamientos.

_—¡No entiendes! ¡No me importa la Armadura, el Santuario ni Athena! ¡Me importas tú, sólo quiero que tú seas el que brille por encima de todos ellos!_

_Le dolía golpearlo como si él mismo recibiera tales golpes, como si fuera su cuerpo el que magullaba, pero necesitaba despertar a Saga, que comprenda que él era la persona indicada para comandar toda esa manada de inútiles y aunque fuera a la fuerza, le haría entender que ellos tenían el poder y el valor para gobernarlo todo…_

_Todo._

Caminó por las empinadas escaleras que le dirigían a su Templo, aquel que ahora lo recibía como un guardián más y lo primero que vio al ingresar, fue la caja de Pandora de la Armadura de su hermano. Sí, Géminis era de Saga, siempre fue de él y así estaba bien, a su hermano se le veía mejor, resplandecía más magnánima cuando Saga la portaba, incluso resonaba feliz y eso le hacía bien, Géminis siempre supo que a pesar de las maldades que él infiltró en Saga, su gemelo poseía un corazón tan puro y lleno de justicia, tan bello y noble.

—Estoy seguro que también te extrañaré—dijo acariciando la caja, mientras sentía pequeñas descargas cósmicas, algo melancólicas de la Armadura, como si sabía que se estaba despidiendo de ella.

_Los labios rotos eran algo así como una droga, certera y letal. Lo aprisionó contra las columnas de aquellas ruinas donde solía entrenar a la vista de nadie, lo aprisionó tan fuerte que sus dedos perdieron todo su color y las muñecas de Saga enrojecieron enormemente. Mordió una vez más el labio mientras succionaba su sangre y la mezclaba con la saliva de ambos, el beso era brutal, aflojó el agarre cuando sintió que Saga se rendía y correspondía con igual ferocidad a sus labios, lo tomó de la cadera pero su hermano, hábil como sólo el tiempo le había otorgado, lo volteó y cambio los roles del juego… Saga orbitaba entre la cordura y la demencia, sus ojos enrojecían, mientras despojaba de sus ropas a su hermano y lo penetraba como nunca lo hizo con nadie más, mientras sus cabellos se teñían grises como las nubes sobre ellos y gemía como poseso, dejándolo sin voz, por el dolor, por el placer… por su victoria…_

Un brillo intenso salió de la Caja mientras ésta se abría y dejaba ver a la imponente Armadura, con sus gemelos entrelazados y sus dos mascaras algo tristes, resonaba… le despedía. Kanon entendió el mensaje, se agachó en cuclillas, mientras acariciaba el bello metal, sintiendo como su propia sangre resonaba junto a la Armadura, se inclinó y depositó un beso sobre el centro del casco, evitando así el mensaje de poseerla una última vez, con el beso bastaba.

—Despídeme de Saga, y protégelo como hasta ahora… nunca dejes de hacerlo, nunca dejes de proteger al ser que más amamos en este mundo—sonrió—Es así, ¿no? Ambos amamos a Saga como a nadie—.La Armadura emitió un brillo intenso, asegurándole que así era, que lo protegería… y a Kanon también.

El casco comenzó a emitir un brillo constante, mientras de él salía una gema, que se ubicó alrededor del cuello de Kanon como un collar. El gemelo tomó el objeto entre sus dedos asombrado, para después sonreír.

—Eres terca… gracias.

_Lo vio partir, la tristeza ondeaba como las olas que le llegaban a la cintura ya… lo último que observó fue su capa…_

_Había conseguido envenenar con su odio a Saga pero, ¿a qué precio?_

Después de ello la Armadura volvió a reposar dentro de la caja, cerrándose y dejando de emitir el brillo cálido que hasta ese momento envolvía a Kanon, ahora llevaría ese brillo, ese calor dónde quiera que vaya, junto a la gema en su pecho.

Kanon salió del Santuario como alguna vez había ingresado; en el más absoluto anonimato.

* * *

_«¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que siempre estaría contigo? ¿Qué a pesar de las distancias y de los miedos, ahí estaría para protegerte? Bueno, con esto estaré presente en ti, seré parte de ti, y nunca te sentirás solo ni triste, nunca sentirás miedo o desolación, porque ahí estaré, en tu pecho para ayudarte a levantar la cabeza y sonreír, para abrazarte y darte ánimo, recuérdalo siempre Aioria, aunque no haya luz, aunque hayas perdido tus sentidos… a mí nunca me perderás.»_

De su cuerpo nunca se separó, hasta ese día, que molesto consigo mismo lo aventó lejos, lejos de su vista, de su cuerpo, de su vida.

En el Quinto Templo, solo, Aioria no olvida qué, quien lo hizo acabar, fue Kanon… que fueron los ojos verdes del gemelo clavados en su alma, mientras lo observaba sonreír con lasciva y victoria.

Ahora estaba desesperado porque no lo hallaba en ningún lado, porque la rabia lo había cegado a tal punto de deshacerse del único objeto que apreciaba como una vida más.

Y es que su vida entera era un desastre, incapaz de poder ser sincero con él mismo, con su hermano y con los cabrones de los gemelos. Tenía que entender qué, quien se estaba pudriendo, era él.

Todo sería más fácil si cada uno decía la verdad. Pero preferían ocultarlas entre mascaras de bajas pasiones y pecados anti natura.

Todo era un desastre y si no llegaba a hallarlo perdería la cabeza. Porque estaba seguro que era lo único que mantenía a raya su cordura, su estabilidad. Y si no lo hallaba, todo se iría al carajo.

—¿Un mal día?—escuchó.

—¡No molestes!

Se sobresaltó y horrorizó al notar quién había hablado. Dio un brusco giro encontrándose con la siempre impávida mirada de Camus, quien no parecía molesto por el desaire que le había hecho.

—Camus… disculpa, no quise…

—Descuida—lo interrumpió—.Yo debería disculparme por ingresar a tu habitación sin tu permiso.

Quería decirle que él no necesitaba tal permiso y que sus puertas estaban abiertas, pero se calló. No quería seguir embarrándola y escarbar en su mente, buscando las razones por las cuales aquel bello francés, debilitaba todos sus sentidos.

No movieron ni un musculo estudiando el porqué de ese encuentro inesperado, Aioria hacía días que no pensaba en nada más que en su hermano y Kanon para variar, pero quería saber qué había llevado a Camus a ir a su Templo, a su habitación…

—¿A qué viniste, Camus?—se decidió a preguntar.

El pelirrojo comenzó a avanzar, su semblante no había cambiado ni un poco, pero Aioria ya se había acostumbrado a su falta de expresión, adivinando lo pequeños cambios en ella. Camus se detuvo a escasos pasos, sus azules ojos lo inquietaron un poco. Cerró los suyos al verlo acercar su rostro y manos, previendo lo que vendría y aceptaba. Aunque el supuesto beso nunca llegó, al contrario, sintió como le devolvían el alma.

Los finos dedos franceses se deslizaron por su cuello enredando el collar que tanto había estado buscando.

—Tienes suerte que lo hallara… de ser otro, tal vez no hubieras corrido con tanta fortuna.

Las manos de Camus permanecieron un poco más al contacto con la piel del griego, antes de retirarlas y dar la vuelta para salir de aquella habitación.

—¿Cómo supiste qué…?

Vio como Camus se detenía en el umbral de la puerta, sin darse la vuelta lo escuchó hablar.

—Aioria, creo que ya es hora de detener todo esto que no nos lleva a ningún lado, me preocupa tu bienestar, a pesar de lo que puedan llegar a decir de mí, creo que me conoces lo suficiente para saber que me preocupo por ti, no soy quien para juzgar tus sentimientos, pero tampoco quiero ser quien los confunda. Sólo tú tienes derecho de elegir a quien amar… hasta entonces.

La esbelta figura salió de la habitación dejando la estela de aire frío que siempre lo acompañaba. Aioria quedó de piedra, mientras procesaba las palabras de su compañero. Se tocó el pecho sintiendo entre sus dedos el medallón del collar que su hermano le había dado cuando niño.

_Sólo tú tienes derecho de elegir a quien amar…_

Sonrió y apretó el medallón. Sólo él… había decidido a quien amar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y, qué les pareció? Espero haya ido de su agrado. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer.


	8. Te Amo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por pasarse por aquí :)

No se veía preocupado. Por el contrario, el desapego que manifestaba al hecho de que su hermano desapareciera, era escalofriante, Aioros torció el gesto. Lo conocía, sabía perfectamente lo que Saga sentía, él veía lo que Saga veía… y a Saga no le interesaba buscar a Kanon.

¿Por qué se tendría que molestar él entonces? No lo reconocería abiertamente, claro que no. Pero era un alivio, un peso enorme sacado de encima.

_«Es un hombre grande Aioros, sabe cuidarse, es más listo que cualquiera… y un jodido manipulador. Estará bien»_

Su mente se lo decía. Y vaya Zeus a saber por qué, pero su corazón no se quedaría tranquilo hasta verlo y saber sus motivos para huir tan cobardemente.

Del otro lado de la mesa Saga lo observaba sin mucho interés, su rostro sereno y hastiado, era signo de mal augurio.

—Creo que deberíamos buscarlo…—lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue la ceja ligeramente enarcada del gemelo mayor.—Saga, Kanon es impulsivo y nunca se sabe que puede estar planeando, deberíamos…

—Es lo suficientemente inteligente para no cometer estupideces nuevamente, estará bien.

¡Joder que lo sabía! Pero le molestaba enormemente su desaparición, su ausencia.

Los ojos filosos del gemelo mayor se clavaron fijos en su persona. Aioros se preguntó si incluso Saga era capaz de leer sus pensamientos. El silencio imperó siniestro sobre los dos, vistiendo la habitación de dudas y resentimiento. El castaño rascó su cabeza algo incómodo, prefiriendo prestar atención a cualquier punto sobre el suelo que a los inquisidores ojos del peli azul, últimamente enfrentar los reveladores ojos pardos de su compañero y amante era cada vez más difícil.

—Si tú lo dices…

—En todo caso—la voz de Saga cobró intensidad, agravando su timbre; —si tanto te importa como para estar en ese estado de lamentación—escupió cual arpía—, ve y síguelo, tráelo de vuelta y calma tus…

—No es lo que piensas—arremetió antes de que terminara de hablar y ambos lo lamentaran en serio.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron tornando su rostro de seriedad. Comprendía en parte a Saga y es que su rostro a pesar de todo reflejaba un agotamiento enorme y que toda la fachada de guerrero imponente que aún conservaba, no era más que eso… una débil y resquebrajada coraza. Lejos había quedado el ser indomable, ese griego soberbio, lleno de sabiduría y bondad. Lejos, manchado primeramente por los oscuros confines de su mente, arrastrando consigo la vida de tantos a la oscuridad—incluida la suya—luego, fue la pudrición del mundo mismo y la increíble velocidad en que Saga absorbió toda esa pútrida sugestión.

Nadie había quedado bien librado.

Y los años sólo contribuyeron a aumentar la desidia. Pero huir no era la solución ¡no! Si había que acabar con todo el yerro de su existencia mal habida, era necesario hacerlo como hombres, de frente.

—Da igual, ya no me importa lo que haga—y fue Saga quien dio el primer paso.

—No digas eso.

—Es la verdad, estoy harto de él, de mí, de Aioria… de ti.

No lo miró. No podía porque largar todo lo que venía atorándosele en la garganta, asfixiándolo poco a poco, era sin dudas algo que le costaba, algo que traía consigo desde siempre. Porque también fue un tipo raro…siempre.

—Yo igual.

Aioros dejó caer la máscara para al fin develar aquello que le quitaba parte de su vida, pero estaba seguro que de continuar, pronto también le arrebataría todo la existencia que le quedaba.

Había llegado el momento que lo que debían quitarse era los sentimientos malsanos guardados en su interior y no las ropas.

—Te amo—pero Saga no se la dejaría fácil.

Su cuerpo fue envuelto por la fragilidad hecha hombre. Por la oscuridad hecha luz y por su voluntad… hecha añicos.

Lo abrazó también, enterró su rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, dejándose acariciar por la manta de cabellos azules, preguntándose hasta cuándo y porqué amaba a Saga de esa manera tan nociva. Dentro de todo el laberinto entretejido por sus propias falencias, por la desdicha de ser incapaz de lastimar.

Claro, ahí estaba la luz al final del camino: Aioros jamás fue capaz de lastimar. Sólo bastaba recordar su lucha pasada con Shura, de haberlo querido, de haber tenido la entereza del guerrero que se supone debía ser, tendría que haberlo acabado. Pero el español era un niño engañado.

Sacudió su cabeza, ya ni sabía por qué recordaba eso. Saga lo apretó más contra su cuerpo, buscando los labios que rendidos—cual condenado—le abrieron paso una vez más a la calma que sólo en el sexo obtenían.

Se sorprendió cuando fue el propio Saga quien concluyó el íntimo roce. Comprendió que aguardaba una respuesta, que Saga necesitaba imperiosamente oírla. ¿La tenía? ¿Lo amaba?

Retrocediendo en su vida, recordando cada vivencia, encontró que Saga estuvo allí. Siempre. Quien le sujetó la mano cuando su madre murió y tuvo que hacerse cargo del recién nacido Aioria. Saga había sido un ejemplo y modelo a seguir por todos en el Santuario ¡y maldita sea! que por él también, siempre vivió tratando de que la luz de Saga también lo bendijera. Sin darse cuenta que Saga fue quien vivió tratando de ser digno para él.

Y que aquella luz de la que hablaba, era generada por y para él.

Luego de tanto suspenso, de tanta mierda y tensión, Aioros sonrió. De nada servía pensarlo mucho.

—Yo también, Saga. Te amo.

Saga quiso sonreír también. Hubiera dado todo de sí para hacerlo y para que la situación sea distinta. Pero ambos estaban tan manchados por la vergüenza y pesar de la sangre ajena. Le era difícil recordar a esos infantes hambrientos de gloria y destino. Era escalofriante ver en qué se habían convertido.

¿Y de quién era la culpa?

El dedo acusador de Aioria vino a su mente, como flecha dispuesta a travesarlo. Sucedieran las cosas que sucedieran, pasaran los años que pasaran; para Aioria el único culpable siempre sería él.

Kanon era cómplice y el cerebro en todo, pero fue su puño quien casi mata a su Diosa, fue su puño quien encerró a Kanon y lanzó el mortal rayo contra un Aioros desprotegido y con la bebé en brazos.

Y sobre todo, para Aioria; él era su eterno rival por el amor de Aioros.

Mentiroso. Y no había peor insulto y peor verdad.

Aioria, alguna vez le dijo mentiroso. Tan simple como devastador. Acusándolo de sus propias fallas, porque el León era incapaz de aceptar que durante todos esos años, fue engañado por él. Era incapaz de aceptar que su odio hacia Aioros se basaba en una mentira… y que todos esos años se había estado revolcando con Saga vestido de Patriarca.

—¿En qué piensas?—Saga parpadeó.

Aún se hallaba envuelto en los fornidos brazos del castaño. Aioros seguía manteniendo su sonrisa. Le parecía increíble, fascinante que en esos momentos, que ninguno tenía todavía muy en claro qué sucedería a partir de la huida de Kanon, el castaño pudiera sonreír con tal sinceridad.

—En tu hermano, y en lo bueno que sería que él también desapareciera.

Aioros no dijo nada, no temía por la integridad de Aioria. Después de todos esos años, si Saga hubiera querido eliminarlo, ya lo habría hecho. Tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

El hecho de que Saga dijera algo así, le hacía pensar que en realidad el gemelo albergaba sentimientos más fuertes por su hermano…

—Aioria no es cobarde.

—Créeme… Kanon tampoco lo es. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.


	9. Porvenir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aqui un nuevo capítulo, este es un tanto distinto al resto, más positivo y con más diálogos :) 
> 
> El siguiente será el último capítulo. Sinceramente espero y disfruten de la lectura.

Soledad. La conocía tan bien que se sentía uno con ella. Por eso apretó sus parpados cerrados, cuando sintió las vibraciones que producen los pasos en las paredes de aquella extensa cueva. Relajó la expresión de su rostro, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—No pensé que fueras justamente tú, quien viniera en mi búsqueda.

—¿Te sorprende?

—Me decepciona.

El recién llegado arrugó su ceño molesto, pero luego suavizó su enfado recordando con quién estaba hablando, Kanon siempre había sido así, sólo tenía que ser un poco más… listo y buscar las verdaderas palabras que escondía tras su permanente sarcasmo.

Se ubicó a su lado, todavía de pie, mientras observaba el semblante sereno en el rostro del gemelo. Sentado sobre alguna roca, con la espalda en la pared de esa cueva infernal, el calor le parecía insoportable, pero a Kanon, no parecía importarle.

—Kanon.

El gemelo despegó sus pestañas, enseñándole aquella adusta mirada verde que de un tiempo a esa parte no hacía más que estremecerlo, tan profunda como inquietante.

* * *

_Horas antes._

La imagen tan perfecta del guardián de Acuario siempre le generaría envidia y placer. Verlo con su rostro austero y bellísimo, mientras escondía la curiosidad—y en cierto punto ansiedad—bailándole en las pupilas. Era un regocijo especial, pero también sabía que Camus era una persona increíblemente perceptiva. Estaba seguro que sabía a qué había ido.

—Has tomado una decisión—habló solemnemente.

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

Aioria sonrió, era de esperarse que lo hubiera leído en un parpadeo.

—Quiero agradecerte.

Ésta vez, Camus no pudo ocultar verse sorprendido por las palabras del León. Su particular ceja se elevó mientras estudiaba la sonrisa que mantenía Aioria altiva, radiante. Hermosa. Dio un ligero suspiro al tiempo que su rostro volvía a ser indescifrable.

—No he hecho nada para merecer tu agradecimiento.

—Te amé—Aioria interrumpió.

Camus no movió ni un sólo musculo de su rostro, no alzó sus cejas, no abrió sus ojos, su rostro se volvió, si era posible, más serio e inexpresivo. Pero fue el cambio en su respiración que delató su turbación.

—Te amé por lo que eres—continuó con su explicación—cada vez que observaba tu comportamiento hacia el deber, hacia tus alumnos, hacia mí… hacia Milo—El rostro del francés se arrugó efímeramente ante la mención del desfachatado griego—, tu honor como Santo fue la ilusión a la cual me aferré.

—Mi honor no es una ilusión, Aioria.

El griego sonrió, claro que Camus había entendido a qué se refería. No iba a molestarse con él a esas alturas por su atropellada manera de hablar, después de todo, siendo hombres, es natural que los sentimientos, aquellos verdaderos y poderosos, sean los más difíciles de pronunciar. Y para Aioria era doblemente difícil.

—Cada vez que te observaba con tus alumnos, recordaba a Aioros, y yo quería eso, a toda costa. Lo siento.

Camus esta vez, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Me agradeces y ahora te disculpas, pon tus ideas en orden León.

Aioria asintió y avanzó hasta quedar de frente a un Camus ubicado elegantemente en el sillón persa de su biblioteca. Inclinó su cuerpo hasta casi pegar su rostro al del francés, manteniéndose así por unos momentos más, observándose directamente en los ojos azules y perfectos de Camus. Luego lo besó.

Camus no opuso resistencia, pero tampoco se movió de su sitio, dejó que los labios del griego, hartos conocidos, volvieran a marcar su boca como tantas otra veces, probando el sabor fresco de su saliva.

—Un beso de despedida… que cliché hasta para ti—ironizó el pelirrojo una vez concluida la unión—¿estás seguro de lo que estás a punto de hacer?

—Es momento de estarlo. Es tiempo de liberar a mi hermano…

Camus guardó silencio por un instante. Era bastante extraño ver tanta determinación en los ojos del castaño, si de amoríos se trataba.

—Tal vez el que deba pedir disculpas soy yo, al fin y al cabo he contribuido a toda esta locura.

Camus alzó sus cejas cuando Aioria comenzó a reír fuertemente, mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros en total confianza.

—¡Vamos Camus! Todos tenemos nuestros demonios internos, y tú no eres la excepción—Aioria volvió a su expresión seria—deberías hablar con Milo, por más idiota que sea, te ama.

—Pero yo no sé si amo a ese idiota.

—Lo haces, es la única razón por la que te uniste a esta locura—acarició su rostro con cariño, repasando con el dorso de sus dedos primero, luego con sus yemas, la suave piel del francés, tomándose su tiempo para admirar su belleza—; no eres diferente a mí o Milo, _señor correcto_ … tienes mucho fuego en tu interior.

—Ya…—Camus se apartó del contacto—ve a solucionar tus enredos, yo sabré manejar mi situación.

Aioria lo abrazó. Aioria siempre era así, cariñoso, apasionado, un ser lleno de bondad, que se torturaba por esos pecados insignificantes que suponían su corazón. Un hombre que buscaba amar y ser amado. Camus también lo amaba, no iba a decírselo, porque su amor estaba lejos de significar algo meramente sexual, amaba todo lo bueno que tenía Aioria para ofrecer, deseando a su vez que hallara de un vez la persona para poder entregar esa pasión.

Si esa persona hubiera sido él, lo habría recibido con los brazos abiertos, aprendiendo en el camino a amarlo de esa otra manera. El amor de un hombre. Pero estaba bien que no lo fuera, porque ese amor, su amor, ya tenía dueño.

* * *

Kanon.

La isla que llevaba su nombre. Sonaba egocéntrico, pero se trataba del ladino gemelo después de todo. Debajo del volcán se hallaban varias cavernas, algunas eran inhabitables por el sofocante calor que emanaba del mismo, pero otras eran confortables, como en la que se hallaba.

No la había tomado como hogar definitivo, pero mientras reorganizaba sus ideas, era el lugar indicado, la soledad del lugar era su perfecta compañía, al menos hasta que Aioria había aparecido.

—Ponte cómodo—sonrió con sarcasmo. Pero al ver la expresión seria en el rostro del castaño, acabó con su risa de inmediato.

—Estoy seguro de que Saga también sabe que estás aquí, por ello no ha venido. El único que parece no darse cuenta es mi hermano.

—Aioros nunca fue muy listo.

—Sabes a qué he venido, ¿no?

Aioria dio unos pasos, cauteloso. Por más que la determinación en su expresión y voz eran convincentes, temblaba por dentro, ansioso, aterrado. Y es que parte de su ser, culposamente se sentía derrotado, obligado a dar un paso al costado, habiéndose quitado su propio velo que cegaba la realidad. Y su corazón también asustado, debía comenzar de cero y aprender a olvidar y seguir, a amar nuevamente.

Arriesgarse.

Soltar los lazos. Liberar.

Kanon suspiró. También tembló. Él ya había dado ese paso, pero costaba horrores. Llevaba amando a su hermano toda la vida, aprender a olvidarlo era algo espantoso. Terriblemente doloroso.

Aioria se acercó más, ubicándose a su lado, apoyando su espalda también sobre la pared caliente de la cueva.

El viento que se colaba desde afuera, silbaba con eco dentro de la caverna.

Debía hacerlo.

Kanon sujetó la mano de Aioria sin mirarlo, uniéndola a la suya. Ambas temblaban. Se sentía tan ridículo de la situación. Quién se lo hubiera imaginado de él; enamorándose de su enemigo. A quien odió por tantos años, por el simple hecho de ser hermano de Aioros, prohibiéndose conocerlo y entender que a pesar del parecido, nada tenían en común.

Como él y Saga.

—¿Ésta es tu manera de convencerme, Sfakianakis?

Aioria sonrió al escuchar su apellido, Kanon tenía la particularidad de llamarlo por este, siendo que en el lugar en donde se encontraban, los apellidos no tenían ningún valor. A él lo habían criado para ser Aioria de Leo, y así le gustaba. Pero eso, no sería para siempre.

—No me lo hagas más difícil, Argyropoulos—Aioria sólo en ese momento giró para observarlo, viendo el colgante que llevaba—¿qué es esto?—preguntó tomando el dije entre sus dedos.

—Géminis—vio el interrogante en el rostro del menor—.La Armadura me la entregó, creo que quiere protegerme. Es el rubí con el símbolo de los gemelos que posee el casco—explicó.

—Ha de quedar feo sin el dije—se burló—.Ese casco siempre me dio escalofríos—confesó absorto en el pequeño objeto.

—Es lo que nos representa.

—Ya no—Aioria lo observó directo a sus ojos—, ya no hay luz ni sombras entre ustedes, tampoco maldad.

—Siempre seré perverso Aioria, debes aceptar eso si quieres…

—¡Pero ya no con malas intenciones!—interrumpió, arrodillándose frente a Kanon—, viniste hasta aquí para dejar libre a Saga, para que tu hermano pueda ser feliz junto a Aioros, ¿no es así? Renunciaste a la persona que amas, porque él ama a otro, sin intereses de por medio ¡Alguien así no puede ser malvado!

Kanon abrió sus ojos sorprendido de la actitud del castaño. Aioria apretaba sus puños sobre sus muslos.

—Nosotros somos iguales—continuó—nos enamoramos de las personas equivocadas, llevando a casi destruir una unión por egoísmo y celos. Pero al fin he comprendido que mi hermano a pesar de todo esto, nunca dejará de amar a Saga ¡y lo mismo es con Saga! Ya no siento rencor por él, Saga sólo buscó en mí a Aioros y en ti…

—Se buscó a sí mismo…

Otra vez el silencio violado por el silbido del viento. Evaporándose en el ambiente mientras ellos buscaban engranar todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, el porqué estaban allí y ahora, dispuestos a poner el punto final y cerrar el libro. A escribir nuevamente algo totalmente nuevo. Debían aprender muchísimo, uno del otro, conocerse, aceptar lo bueno, lo malo… y el amor guardado, sellado hacia sus hermanos. Sólo entonces comenzar a vivir. Juntos.

—Podemos lograrlo, no es pecado ser feliz.

—Aioria.

—¿Qué?

—Pareces quinceañera hablando de ese modo.

—¡Idiota!

Aioria sonrió mientras golpeaba en el rostro desenfadadamente al gemelo, siendo atrapado por este para luego atraerlo hacia él en un abrazo.

—Todas las estupideces que has dicho… estoy de acuerdo—dijo rápidamente silenciando el contraataque del menor—, podemos lograrlo.

¿Lo había besado antes?

No recordaba si lo había hecho, pero podía comenzar por hacerlo en ese momento. Sujetando su rostro, dibujando con sus yemas cada perfecto ángulo del castaño, experimentado el cosquilleo que sintió aquella vez, juntando sus labios, abrazando. Si por el fuera, que era más simple a la hora de actuar, lo recostaría en ese lugar y le haría el amor, pero no valía la pena adelantarse, las cosas apresuradas nunca le habían funcionado. Tampoco quería planearlo demasiado, eso tampoco le funcionó en el pasado. Dejaría que fluya, sin demasiados pensamientos, planeamientos o cuestionamientos. Por primera vez dejaría fluir y que el destino arme lo demás.

Por lo pronto disfrutaría de sus labios, de la sensación de compañía. De ya no ser más; el segundo.

—Sí—reafirmó una vez separados sus labios para buscar aire.

—Debes saber que ya no volveré al Santuario, no hay nada que tenga que hacer yo ahí—Kanon buscó su mirada aguardando por su reacción.

Contrario a todo, Aioria sonrió.

—Entonces, debemos buscar un mejor lugar donde vivir, no me apetece el estilo cavernícola—sonrió aún más ampliamente ante el asombro del gemelo—.Leo estará en buenas manos, Ikki no podría ser mejor.

—Mejor que tú, sin dudas—se burló.

Volvieron a besarse, impacientes y aún asustados por lo que les deparaba más adelante, pero siendo los hombres apasionados que eran; también lo esperaban con ansias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero hayan disfrutado. Será hasta la próxima.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	10. Trilogía

Ya contaba con más de treinta años contemplando el ocaso y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo encontraba… en paz. El pequeño kiosco situado en el ala este del Templo Principal, en donde, por generaciones, el Patriarca se sentaba en los cortos periodos de ocio y descanso a contemplar el bello cielo y la tierra en el horizonte, mezclando los colores que el amanecer o el atardecer dibujaban sobre el manto infinito de la bóveda celeste. Era un lugar situado de manera tal que se podía apreciar cada cúpula de los Templos Zodiacales, desde donde se apreciaban como inagotables, las escalinatas que los unían los jardines linderos que decoraban cada Casa, y a veces los transeúntes que subían y bajaban con encargos, sean Santos o no.

Se respiraba armonía y quietud. Y si cerraba sus ojos y solamente se concentraba en percibir, podía escuchar el susurro del viento que traía consigo sosiego, risas… tranquilidad.

Su larga cabellera cerúlea se meció con el ulular de la brisa, los días en primavera en el Santuario eran los mejores, y su aroma sin igual. A veces sentía la necesidad de lastimar una pequeña parte de su cuerpo y verlo sangrar, y no porque en la autoflagelación encontrara placer y felicidad, sino en un acto infantil de comprobar que no dormía, que lo que vivía solamente era un sueño de donde irremediablemente despertaría a una realidad amarga y sin color… necesitaba ver sangre para entender que el rojo de sus venas era autentico, que el inconfundible olor a metal le llegara a sus nasales aspirando lo que por muchos años fue su historia, su vergüenza y soledad.

Sus ojos verdes se vieron repentinamente cargados de melancolía, de recuerdos que hacía tiempo había querido olvidar, y que entre todos los que alguna vez se vieron involucrados por sus manos sin voluntad, habían comenzado a erradicar. Entre todos el perdón se había instalado, y él no era la excepción.

Pero a pesar de los años, a pesar de los incontables cambios que el tiempo armó en la Orden de Athena, todavía le costaba horrores despertar sin que en alguna parte del día—sobre todo cuando se hallaba solo—los recuerdos le dibujaran grotescas muecas en su hermoso rostro. Pero entonces acudía a su mente aquella persona por la que él estaba aún en el plano que les corresponde a los vivos, y todo cambiaba. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados ajeno a los últimos minutos que el día le ofrecía, tiñendo de rojo y violetas el cielo. Solamente experimentando la emoción de evocar su rostro, sus ojos brillantes como el mar, su color que le debía gracias al sol, y sobre todo su bondad. Podía sentirlo cerca… tan cerca.

Sus brazos le rodearon la cintura, al tiempo que en su hombro sentía descansar su cabeza. Lo sintió olfatear sus cabellos como siempre solía hacerlo, y ceñir más su abrazo, susurrándole al odio palabras que lo traían irremediablemente al presente en el que se ubicaban, para bien o para mal… todo había cambiado y así, en definitiva se sentía correcto.

Al abrir sus ojos nuevamente, tragó con dificultad ante los ojos que le observaban de manera intensa y confundida. Esos ojos navegaban sobre su cuerpo, incluso parecía sentir el contacto; el tacto insustancial que aquella mirada producía sobre sí. Parecía abrazarlo, parecía marcar en cada poro de su piel una huella, un tanto más oscura, un punto nocturno y opaco, una mancha que se expandía, que absorbía la blancura de los poros a su lado, marcando cada vez más, cubriendo rápido y sin tregua cada parte de su cuerpo. Se volvía negro, nebuloso. Difuso.

Y la mirada dejaba de serlo, dejaba de transmitir oscuridad y se llenaba de luz, una luz azul intensa y pura, sin un matiz que la manchara. Así era su mirada. Así lo dejaba; marcado, obsoleto. Una petrificación en cada musculo, un palpito errático, que aceleraba la respiración. Un corazón que arremetía sobre su pecho queriendo huir.

Una alegoría de su propia vida.

—No te hallé en el Salón Principal, y pensé que estarías aquí, por lo visto no me equivoqué—dijo con candidez, mientras sonreía y dejaba de abrazarlo para ubicarse a su lado en el extremo del kiosco, que lindaba con los acantilados de piedra y vegetación.

La noche ya comenzaba a instalarse y a lo lejos, cada Templo comenzaba a iluminarse.

—Estaba pensando… recordando—susurró, sintiendo que no debía interrumpir el bello silencio que la noche le regalaba.

—Puedo imaginarme el qué… este día se cumplen tres años de tu mandato como Patriarca _electo_.

Saga arrugó efímeramente su ceño al escuchar el énfasis de la alusión a su Patriarcado, genuino y electo. Aunque bien sabía que Aioros no lo dijo con ninguna maldad trasfondo, y que habían sido sus propios compañeros—increíblemente a su ver—quienes lo habían elegido como Patriarca luego de que Athena y Shion anunciaran su retiro, uno a Jamir y su Diosa hacia el Olimpo desde donde velaría por ellos, mientras tanto él sería el encargado de guiar a sus guerreros hacia un futuro prometedor, donde la paz era a quien protegerían sin vacilar.

Algunos Santos habían decidido continuar con su cargo, otros dispuestos a seguir en contacto con el Santuario pero en forma más retirada, habían delegado su Armadura a las nuevas generaciones, el primero de ellos había sido Aioria…

Tres años habían transcurrido también desde que Aioria fuera en búsqueda de Kanon y jamás, ninguno había regresado, hubo formalidades, donde la Armadura de Leo, tomó con entusiasmo y honor a su nuevo dueño, Ikki. Nadie había objetado nada… pero a Saga todavía le dolía su ausencia… sus ausencias.

—No justamente… pensaba en mi hermano y Aioria.

Aioros no respondió, tampoco desvió la mirada del negro firmamento que ya se poblaba de estrellas, sintiendo nostalgia ante el nombre de su adorado hermano. Si bien, a pesar de todo lo vivido entre Saga y él, no había rencores, había cosas que no se hablaban. Aioros podía afirmar desde entonces que su amor, su mutuo amor era poderoso, que ni la perversión de algunos sentimientos mal interpretados y la necesidad de callar remordimientos a través de actos contra natura, habían podido desechar de sus interiores todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Aun así, era difícil hablar de ello, queriendo dejar en el olvido la mayor parte de esos recuerdos, quedándose cada uno con la imagen inocente y feliz de sus hermanos, que si bien no están allí presentes, tenían la firme convicción de que estaban bien, al lado del otro.

Aioros esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante lo irónico que le parecía el desenlace de sus vidas, sobre todo con su hermano, a veces le parecía increíble que Aioria se haya terminado enamorando de Kanon, y si era sincero consigo mismo, muchas noches las pasó entre pensamientos intranquilos y turbios al imaginarse que Aioria sólo buscaba en Kanon lo que él, muy a su pesar también buscó… Saga.

Pensar en eso hizo que la sonrisa que hasta hacía poco portaba, diera paso a un rostro nostálgico y algo sombrío… los recuerdos nunca terminarían de curar, porque Aioros y Saga también sabían, que las heridas que se habían hecho eran enormemente profundas, y que pasarían años todavía hasta que cicatrizaran sin dejar huella. Si es que eso llegase a pasar algún día.

La mano que suavemente acariciaba su rostro lo hizo voltear, encontrándose con Saga y su hermosa sonrisa. Con su larguísimo cabello siendo acariciado por el viento y las túnicas azules que le correspondían al Patriarca que ahora era, haciendo juego con esos cabellos. Saga era hermoso. A sus ojos, a los ojos de su hermano y su gemelo… Aioros comprendió que Saga había sido el pilar indiscutible de ellos tres, siempre.

—Ellos están bien, han decidido lo que creían era mejor—dijo con suavidad, disfrutando aún de las caricias que el peli azul le regalaba—, creo con convicción que son felices… así como lo somos nosotros.

Saga asintió con firmeza, al tiempo que tomaba el rostro entre sus manos y depositaba sus labios en los de Aioros para compartir un nuevo beso. Cada uno de los que se dieran siempre sabían a nuevo, a pesar de ser hartos conocidos, cada uno de sus contactos despertaba nuevas y maravillosas sensaciones. Sentir el juego entre su boca y la ajena, el choque sutil de sus dientes y sus lenguas buscando ganar terreno en la boca contraria. Todo sabía siempre tan natural y fresco. Tan perfecto.

—Vamos—volvió a hablar después de concluir el beso, pero manteniendo a Saga en un abrazo posesivo—; la cena seguramente está por comenzar.

—Sí.

La cena _aniversario_ se efectuaba, como corresponde, una vez al año. Y a pesar de que algunas Armaduras contaran con nuevos dueños, esta cena en particular sólo le compendia a la Orden que destruyó el Muro de los Lamentos y salvó a la humanidad. A aquellos Santos que fueron revividos por otro Dios, pero con el mismo propósito, proteger el mundo en el que viven y habitan aquellas personas que aman. Luego de haber derrotado al falso Dios Loki y que los Santos de Bronce junto a Athena vencieran nuevamente a Hades, habían pasado periodos de confusión y hostilidad, donde ellos se vieron envueltos en una relación malsana, pero como todo, había concluido y la paz, de ser posible, se instaló con más vehemencia en los dominios de la Diosa Justa.

Esos sucesos eran tan lejanos ya…

* * *

Incluso Shion, quien formaba parte importante de su Generación, a pesar de ser junto a Dohko—quien también estaba presente—de la generación antigua, los recibió con un cálido y afectuoso saludo. Saga, como era su protocolar forma de ser, tomó su mano y depositó un beso en ella, denotando el respeto que su Excelencia le generaba. Siempre eran Doce. Pues Kanon y Aioria jamás asistían.

Los ojos esmeraldas del griego se pasearon por todos los rostros conocidos y a los cuales había visto crecer para convertirse en los hombres que estaban ahí. Camus le extendió su mano, siendo uno de los que había seguido el paso de Aioria y heredado su Armadura a su siempre nostálgico alumno; Hyoga. Aceptó y devolvió el saludo con cariño y pronto se vio rodeado de todos los afectuosos saludos de sus compañeros y protegidos, esos que habían elevado la voz en pos de su mandato, reconociendo que el pasado era solamente eso, un pedazo de historia que ya jamás volvería y que el Saga que ellos veían, ya había sido castigado demasiado, por el mismo.

En esos momentos, es donde se permitía sonreír, amplio y sincero, dejando que ninguno, más que Aioros que lo conocía como nadie, se percatara del brillo de añoranza que portaban sus ojos. Albergando un sentimiento insondable de esperanza, de volver a vivir juntos lo que es el amor de hermanos. El amar y proteger a un hermano como es debido, sin deseos impíos ni sentimientos deformados. A veces sentía la imperiosa necesidad de salir en su búsqueda, de abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba como el hermano mayor que era, que quería protegerlo y velar por su seguridad, siempre. Pero recordaba entonces, que se trataba de Kanon, y que su gemelo siempre supo cuidarse mejor de lo que él pudo hacer, incluso cuidándolo también.

No prestó mucha atención a la cena, a la algarabía de sus compañeros y al confortable sentimiento de amistad que trasmitían cuando estaban juntos. Se dedicó a observa a Aioros, a contemplar cada gesto que hacía, cada sonrisa que regalaba en sus conversaciones, la manera en que trataba a todos por igual y pronto sintió la extrañeza de ver el reloj retroceder y contemplarse junto a Aioros con tan sólo trece años y entrenando a unos inquietos niños que formarían parte de la Elite Dorada… sonrió. Disfrutó de esa imagen, de ese tiempo, antes, mucho antes de que con su hermano las cosas se salieran de control y la oscuridad lo consumiera por completo.

Una mano hizo que diera un respingo, viendo los acusantes ojos de Aioros yendo al rescate de su mente, cada vez que pretendía naufragar. Pero la nostalgia ya había hecho mella en él, extrañaba a Kanon, demasiado… necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo y saber que estaba bien. Sonrió para tranquilizarlo un poco, pero sabía de ante mano que no funcionaria, no con Aioros.

La noche siguió su cauce entre risas y camaraderías, hasta que poco a poco, el Salón fue quedando vacío. Sólo se oían los pasos de las doncellas que acarraban los trastes y limpiaban el lugar…

Saga salió una vez más al kiosco del Templo Principal, la luna estaba inusualmente grande, llena y amarillenta, iluminando el lugar, haciendo brillar a las plantas y flores que lo decoraban, por el roció caído.

El Santuario se encontraba en Paz… pero su corazón no. No hasta volverlo a ver.

—Se te ha hecho costumbre desaparecer y perderte por aquí…

—La luna está muy bella esta noche, las estrellas están tranquilas, no hay nada que perturbe la paz en la Tierra…—volteó enfrentando a su amante—Aioros…

Pero el castaño anticipándose a su pedido, nuevamente lo abrazó y depositó varios besos por su cuello y labios.

—Te seguiré, donde quiera que tu destino te guíe—Saga sonrió.

—Dejaré a Shura a cargo en nuestra ausencia, junto con Afrodita.

—De acuerdo, ahora ya no pienses en eso y ámame—la túnica de Aioros cayó al suelo en un algodonado sonido.

Los ojos de Saga brillaron al tiempo que sus manos rodeaban ese cuerpo desnudo besado por el viento. El tiempo jamás borraría de su mente y corazón el sentimiento que ese hombre le producía. Sonrió ampliamente, mientras dejaba sus pensamientos y la aventura en que se embarcarían para poder contemplar y amar aquella estrella que siempre iluminó y guió su vida y cuya alma tránsito a su par el camino de espinas hasta hallar el paraíso… siendo la punta del tridente que su alma se encargó de unificar, depositando todo en su debido lugar, su amor de hermano, su amor de compañero, su amor de hombre… la trilogía en que su vida se basó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinceramente espero que haya sido de su agrado.
> 
> Me pareció un lindo cierre, dedicándole un poco a Soul of Gold.
> 
> A quienes llegaron hasta aquí les dedico el fic y mis agradecimientos, soy muy feliz de saber que leen lo que escribo y que se tomen un poco de su tiempo en comentar, en para mí un honor.
> 
> Por lo demás, vuelvo a reiterar mis infinitos agradecimientos a quienes lo siguen.
> 
> Sin más será hasta un próximo fic. Gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Hasta la próxima, gracias por leer.


End file.
